dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (Quotes)
Numerous quotations throughout the Dragon Ball movies can be found in the appending sections, broken down in the following format. The following quotes are comprised and collected from the Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! full-length movie. Dr. Gero :Dr. Gero: (to Android 17 and Android 18) You beasts. You're worse than dogs. At least they obey their masters. Chi-Chi :Chi-Chi: It's over Goku! You can't wear that same outfit every day of the year! We are buying you some brand new clothes! :Chi-Chi: (to Goku) If you ever stop training, your muscles are going to turn into flab and you're going to get obese from all that food that you eat! Future Trunks :Trunks: Either I've had too much coffee...or the room is shaking. :Trunks: (to Android 13) You know what's funny about the future? You're nowhere to be seen. You're not in the future because you die right here and now today! Goku :Goku: (after seeing Android 14 and Android 15) I hate to say it, but the quality has really gone down since the last models, man. Gero must be gettin' old. :Goku: This is messed up! Aw, man. :Goku: (after being thrown deep into the bottom of the glacier by Android 13) groans Help me. grunts Gohan :Gohan: Now what's more important to you mom, my studies or the life of your husband!? Krillin :Krillin: It's just fate. Lets face it Krillin, you're destined to die all alone. Android 13 :Android 13: Number 13. That's your unlucky number. And I ain't talkin' about no silly superstition city boy! I'm talkin' about yours truly. Big 13! :Android 13: Time for an old-fashioned butt-whoopin'! :Android 13: Dang it, boy! Shoot! How did a scrawny little guy like you withstand a blast like that? :Android 13: words You must die! Goku must die! Android 14 :Android 14: (after Android 14 catches Trunks' sword with his fingers) Little boys shouldn't play with knives! Vegeta :Vegeta: (to Android 13) Oh, you android freak! Don't even think about it! Kakarot's mine! Back off! Dialogue :Master Roshi: No wimp is going to get front row seats at this pageant. This is the best in the world. Rare beauties from every corner of the globe. Heh heh. Miss Spain. Miss Russia. Miss France. Walking in their underpants! :Oolong: Australia won't fail ya! :Master Roshi: Ehe he! Now you got it! Aha ha ha ha! (Master Roshi and Oolong run around happily) :Krillin: Enough! Control yourself you two! This is ridiculous! Lets set a good example here. :Trunks: Uh...oh...well...uh...don't worry about me, guys. :Krillin: Well, some of us are here for noble reasons. :Master Roshi: Huh? :Oolong: Noble? :Master Roshi: Oh, wife hunting! Yeah! :Krillin: Well, what do ya say? Do ya think I could score a wife here? Huh, I mean, not the winner of course, it could be just a runner-up. Or hey, I'm not picky, it could be the unlucky one who comes in dead last. Dry your tears mademoiselle, Krillin is here to take away your pain! losers. Hey, just joking. I don't need to go for the losers. We martial artists are like chick magnets. We just stand in one place and let the hotties come to us! :Master Roshi: Oh, well stand here then! We are going to go peek in the dressing rooms! (Edited version) :Android 13: (after Android 14 and Android 15 pound Goku) Now I can't believe that the great Goku is catchin' a whoopin' from those boys! If he can't even handle the Indians, why bring out the chief!? :Goku: You're an android too? Oh man, how many of you did Dr. Gero create? :Android 13: Well, not that it's any of your business city boy, but the good doctor met his end some time ago. We were created by Dr. Gero's computer. :Goku: Now his computer's trying to kill me!? :Android 13: That's right. This particular computer has been programmed to think that it is Dr. Gero, it's down there schemin' and plannin', trying to realize its number one ambition, which is ta see you dead! :Goku: Grr... :Android 13: I know, I know. We should all just let by-gons be by-gons but that ain't the way it's gonna be! I was programmed ta kill you boy, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. You hear? :Trunks: You're just a slave! A pawn with no free will of its own, is that it? :Android 13: Free will. Pitiful humans! War, segregation, hatred! Is that what you've done with your free will boy? Don't you lecture me with your thirty dollar haircut! Goku dies! :Trunks: We'll see, you red ribbon redneck! (Uncut) :Android 13: (after Android 14 and Android 15 pound Goku) Now I can't believe that the great Goku is catchin' an ass-whoopin' from those boys! If he can't even handle the Indians, why bring out the chief!? :Goku: You're an android too? Oh man, how many of you did Dr. Gero create? :Android 13: Well, not that it's any of your business city boy, but the good doctor met his end some time ago. We were created by Dr. Gero's computer. :Goku: Now his computer's trying to kill me!? :Android 13: That's right. This particular computer has been programmed to think that it is Dr. Gero, it's down there schemin' and plannin', trying to realize its number one ambition, which is ta see you dead! :Goku: Grr... :Android 13: I know, I know. We should all just let by-gons be by-gons but that ain't the way it's gonna be! I was programmed ta kill yo' ass, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. You hear? :Trunks: You're just a slave! A pawn with no free will of its own, is that it? :Android 13: Free will. Pitiful humans! War, segregation, hatred! Is that what you've done with your free will boy? Don't you lecture me with your thirty dollar haircut! Goku dies! :Trunks: We'll see, you red ribbon redneck! :Vegeta: Let me make one thing clear. I didn't come here out of the goodness of my heart. I will help you because I want you alive, so I can have my shot at destroying you! And no junkyard robot trash is going to take that chance away from me. :Android 13: Hmmm...we're not programmed to kill you, but we'd be glad to oblige! :Android 13: Hey mean green! It's Goku we want, so if you wanna live, just high-tail it outta here right now! :Piccolo: Same old unhealthy obsession, same old foul one-track programming. :Piccolo: (while Piccolo and Vegeta sit back to back on a floating ice glacier) Is it over? :Vegeta: Not till the fish jumps. (a small fish jumps from the water and falls back in) It's over. Site Navigation Category:Quotes